


kindness

by Balthuza



Category: Shards of the Sun (D&D Campaign)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 02:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16904625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balthuza/pseuds/Balthuza
Summary: He is what he is, what he decided to be.





	kindness

It feels good to be kind. To talk to people without the stickiness of blood covering his skin, without the weight of the armor and his weapons weighing him down. (They are not far, they are never far, just a thought away, but they're not on him right now and it feels so good to relax for a moment.) 

He is what he is, what he decided to be. There is war, and steel, and magic singing in his veins, but looking around, the warmth of Dross’ skin seeping through the clothes when he drags a finger over the rough material, others throwing terrible jokes around his head, telling him stories, he feels his back relax when he throws his head back in laughter. 

They act like they can't smell death, and anger, and blood on his skin, but honestly he can't help, but be grateful for the respite every now and then. It feels good to remember there's more to him, than just fire and death, that somewhere along the road he carved for himself - a path to freedom and justice - sometimes has a stop next to it. 

It's always easier to fight if you remember what are you fighting for. 


End file.
